The Kiss
"The Kiss" is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Granny Jojo comes for a visit and kisses Gumball on the lips, traumatizing him. Darwin is determined to help Gumball. Plot Richard is seen loading the car while Nicole tells the children to behave for Granny Jojo. Gumball says he doesn't want Granny Jojo to kiss him on the cheek, but Nicole says he will let her do it anyway. Gumball questions the specialness of getting kissed on the cheek while watching Nicole and Richard drive away quickly to get away from Jojo. Granny Jojo steps off the bus with her luggage, puts on lipstick in a menacing way and kisses Anais and Darwin on the cheek. As she gives Anais her bags, Gumball slowly walks over to her for his kiss on the cheek. Just then, his name is called, causing him to turn his head and receive a kiss on the lips. Because of this, Gumball goes into a state of shock. Darwin tries to convince Gumball to go to his "happy place," which he doesn't have. Gumball asks Darwin what his happy place is, with Darwin stating that "everything is his happy place." Darwin then takes a terrified Gumball out around the scary block. Gumball, still unable to forget Jojo's kiss (the grumpy old men, the ice cream, and the butterflies all remind him of it), has a mental breakdown as a squirrel tells him to find his "happy place." He yells at it during his emotional collapse, resulting in all three crying. The shot goes back to Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Granny Jojo eating dinner. Gumball notices everyone's mouth puckering. Soon, he sees it in his mush, and the food turns into a monstrous form that chases Gumball to his room. Gumball wakes up, but the living meal comes back beside his bed. Gumball wakes up for real, where Darwin comes up with a plan to help him: trauma therapy. The scene changes to the school race track. Gumball doubts this plan, but Darwin reassures him by slapping him on the cheek. Darwin makes Gumball run, climb up a rope over a frame, and jump the Leap of Filth, which Gumball mistakes for the Leap of Faith due to Darwin's description of it. Darwin asks him if he had forgotten about the kiss. Gumball had not forgotten. Trying again, Darwin makes Gumball go into the Shower of Slime. Gumball was asked if he had forgotten about the kiss, which he had, only to have had Darwin remind him by accident. Darwin makes Gumball go to the Sweaty Cheese trial, then through the Sounds of Suffering. Gumball had not forgotten yet. Darwin informs Gumball that he must pass the last and worst level, (consisting of Gumball getting stuck in between Hector's toes and getting toe jam all over him), which finally makes Gumball forget the kiss. In the scene at the house, Anais finally pulls Granny Jojo's suitcase upstairs, but Granny Jojo tells her to bring it downstairs, as she will leave at any minute. Out of frustration, Anais throws the suitcase out the window into the lawn. Gumball, who had just found his happy place, tries to give Granny Jojo a kiss. However, he is distracted by Anais, which causes Gumball to turn his head and get kissed in the mouth again, causing him to go into another state of shock, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Anais *Granny Jojo (debut) Minor Characters *Nicole *Richard *Santa (mentioned) *Fish-bird *Mr. Poop *Tree *Mailbox *Bees *Sal Left Thumb *Rats *Elmore's Dollar *Marvin *Betty *Donald *Louie *Vendor *Butterflies *Purple Squirrel *Penny *Carrie *Hector *Banana Joe *Tobias *Alan *Molly *Masami *Teri *Leslie *Juke *Idaho *Smelly Cheeses *Snail Trivia *This episode was Granny Jojo's debut and first major role. *This episode was based on an idea by Neil Kerber and David Black. *Gumball's pupils shattered the same way Darwin's did in "The Dress" when Darwin discovered that Gumball was leaving. *If you look closely at the name on the ice cream van, it says Miam Miam Ice Cream. "Miam Miam" is the French equivalent to the English word "yummy" or "yum yum". *In dubs of this episode in the Netherlands, Nicole does not mention Santa, instead mentioning dutch holiday character Sinterklaas. Continuity *If one looks closely at the fence when Gumball and Darwin get ice cream, one can see a wanted poster of Sal Left Thumb. Cultural References *The Leap of Faith that Gumball performed was similar to the Assassins Creed series signature move. *When the $100 bill says hello to Darwin, it has a 'CN' on it, a little nod to Cartoon Network. *''Sheriff McGruff'' may be a reference to McGruff the Crime Dog. **The tune heard on the show is almost identical to the song "Won't Get Fooled Again" by the British rock band The Who, which is well known for being used as the theme song for CSI: Miami. *The Darwin nano in Fusion Fall has a power called Trauma Therapy, which is a reference to this episode. Goofs/Errors *Nicole drove on the right side of the minivan, despite the car being left-hand drive and the show being set in the US. *The bus that Granny Jojo is on has the "Elmore Coach" logo mirrored. *In one scene during the trauma therapy, Gumball's whiskers are missing. *If one looks closely at the sign of the ice-cream van, the words are mirrored. *When Gumball enters the house after being kissed by Granny Jojo, his eyebrows disappear. Other titles Čeština (Czech): Pusa (The Kiss) Español (Spanish): El Beso (The Kiss) Français (French): Le bisou (The Kiss) Italiano (Italiano): Un posto felice (A Happy Place) Magyar (Hungarian): Csókterápia (Kiss Therapy) Polski (Polish): Pocałunek (The Kiss) Português (Portuguese): O Beijo (The Kiss) Українська (Ukrainian): Поцілунок (The Kiss) es:El Beso fr:Le bisou it:Un posto felice pt-br:O Beijo Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes